


Tormund Giantsbane: Mender, Mediator, and Matchmaker

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birth, Castle Black, F/M, Matchmaking, Post 8x06 with a twist, Reconciliation, THIS IS VERY UNKIND TO SANSA, Tension, according to the original leaks for the final episode, daenerys with the free folk, ghost - Freeform, midwife, told from Tormund's perpective, tormund as the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Tormund watched as the dragon circled over Castle Black, stunned to see it. And just the one. When Drogon landed outside the gates he ordered them open and the dragon growled as he came close. He saw her on top of his scaly black hide, the unmistakable sight of blood covering her left arm. “We’re just gonna help,” he said softly and Drogon let him closer.





	1. The Dragon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so the spoilers for 8x06 are horrible. I won't be watching it. I just can't. But this is a better end. A remorseful Daenerys, a sympathetic Tormund, and a confused Jon. 
> 
> Thanks to justwandering-neverlost for betaing this for me.

Tormund watched as the dragon circled over Castle Black, stunned to see it. And just the one. When Drogon landed outside the gates he ordered them open and the dragon growled as he came close. He saw her on top of his scaly black hide, the unmistakable sight of blood covering her left arm. “We’re just gonna help,” he said softly and Drogon let him closer.

 

“Dragon Queen,” he said to her but she didn’t move. He reached up and felt that she had a very faint pulse and called for one of the healers to be brought to Lord Commander’s room. He carried her into the keep and up the stairs himself. If she’d been stabbed, what had happened to Jon Snow? Were they all dead? Was she the last one?

 

He placed her on the bed as he looked around at some of the men and women who had fought with her at Winterfell. She was paler than usual, deep creases around her eyes. When the coat was removed, he could see the stab wound right above her heart. A long blade that had cut through her chest and into her back. How was she still alive?

 

One of the healers was there, looking her over and sighed. “She’s lucky.”

 

“She’s been stabbed. I don’t call that lucky,” Tormund grumbled.

 

“What I mean is, she’s going to live. It’s a nasty wound, to be sure, but it didn’t hit anything vital.”

 

He shook his head. “We’ll stay here until she’s up and moving. Can tell us what happened,” he ordered. “Go hunting. Find food to hold us over and avoid that damn dragon.”

 

His people nodded and Tormund pulled a chair up beside her. Her eyes opened for only a moment, but instead of horror, he saw only a bone-aching sadness. What had happened? He wanted to send someone south to Winterfell to find out. But he couldn’t send any of his people out in the storms that were coming. They would wait for winter to pass. They would wait for her to tell them.

 

*~*

 

Two days later, Ghost was curled at her feet and the healer was once again looking at her wound. “She’s pregnant.”

 

Tormund looked over at him and lifted an eyebrow. “Are you certain?”

 

He nodded and pulled the furs back to show the tiniest of bumps. “Her belly is hard.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Jon Fucking Snow,” he said with a slight laugh.

 

The healer left the room and Tormund came to her with a bowl of broth, prepared to feed her while she was unconscious. However, her eyes opened and she looked around the room. Her eyes eventually landed on him. And like a scared animal, she skittered away, to the far side of the bed and then cried out and held her arm. Tormund put down the bowl. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said softly. “I swear it, dragon queen.”

 

Tears fell from her eyes as she pressed her fingers over the injury, then put her face in her hands and sobbed. He didn’t know what to do. Even after watching her dragon fall, she hadn’t cried. At least not in front of anyone. He wanted to ask a million questions. He wanted to know what happened in that shit city. He wanted to know what happened to her? What happened to Jon?

 

Ghost scooted on the bed and nudged her gently with his nose. She pulled her hands away and he had never seen a more pitiful sight. She looked defeated. Had they lost?

 

Her fingers slowly danced through the animal’s fur and she looked up at Tormund, any and all hope dead in her eyes. “My dragon?”

 

“Circling the keep,” he said with a nod. “Once you’re able, we’ll help you out to see him.”

 

“Am I your prisoner?”

 

Tormund tilted his head in confusion. “Why would you be my prisoner?”

 

Her eyes widened for a moment and she looked down at her hands. “Because...of what I did.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know what you did. I don’t know how you got here. I just know that the dragon flew overhead and I found you wounded and bleeding on his back.”

 

She looked at him, pain and horror written across her face. It made his heart hurt to see the fearsome dragon queen look so weak. “I destroyed King’s Landing.”

 

“Must have been a helluva fight,” he remarked and she shook her head emphatically.

 

“No...they...they had surrendered. And...I killed all those innocent people,” she shook her head. She took a shaky breath. “They’d killed Rhaegal, Missandei...”

 

“Missandei? The pretty dark woman?”

 

She nodded. “They-they beheaded her in front of me. Aft-after they killed my dragon.”

 

“And Jon?”

 

She brought her fingers up to the wound and tears fell fast down her face. “He betrayed me.”

 

Tormund stood then. “He stabbed you?”

 

She nodded. “He told me he loved me...and stabbed me with-with Longclaw.”

 

He took a step back and tilted his head. “He does love you. I...I don’t know what to say.”

 

She looked up at him and frowned. “Please don’t tell anyone I’m here,” she whispered.

 

He shook his head. “I won’t. We’ll help you,” he said softly.

 

“Why?”

 

He took a seat in his chair again and looked down at his hands. “Because, years ago, our greatest enemy marched beyond this wall to help a people he swore to kill. He tried to save us and was murdered for it. That man owned that direwolf,” he said softly. “And despite all the other things, I don’t think he’d want us to hurt the mother of his child.”

 

Her hand went to her belly and she shook her head. “You didn’t see it.”

 

“You’re right, I didn’t. But I saw you fly in on your three dragons and save our stupid lives. I saw you riding your dragon when the battle against the dead happened. I saw your men standing between us and the dead.” He looked down at his hands. “You saved my life and the lives of everyone here. We will protect you, now.”

 

She frowned. “If they come for me, you let them take me. Don’t let your people die for me.”

 

He almost gave a smile, finding it strange how much like Jon Snow she was. “Dragon Queen, the Free Folk fight for who and what they want. I had to explain this to Jon Snow years ago.”

 

He turned and started walking from the room. “Tormund?” He stopped and turned to look at her. “Daenerys. No more dragon queen.”

 

He gave a slight nod. “There’s some soup for you beside the bed. You need to eat it. If you need anything, there’s someone around who can help,” he said with a nod.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He gave her a small smile and left the room, trying to reconcile all he had just found out in his mind. She had burned the city, killed innocent people, and Jon Snow had tried to kill her. Yet, here she was, alive and pregnant with his child. She had saved them beyond the wall. She had saved them at Winterfell. No, he wouldn’t turn her over to anyone. As far as the world was concerned, she wasn’t even here.

 

*~*

 

She was up and moving around. They had thrown her fur coat away and given her a set of furs fashioned as they liked. Her arm was in a sling as she walked around Castle Black, Ghost her constant shadow. The first place she had gone was outside the gates and said something in a pretty language to the dragon who took off into the air. They hadn’t seen him in weeks at this point.

 

Instead, she was watching others in their daily tasks. Some were making weapons. Others were making food. A few were learning to use weapons. And all the while, Tormund noticed how she didn’t speak to anyone but offered small smiles when they smiled or nodded at her. He approached her slowly and gave her a smile. “We’re not going to stay here long,” he told her. “My people like to roam.”

 

She nodded. “The Dothraki were the same. Never in one place for too long. Always looking for the next fight.”

 

He smirked. “We weren’t necessarily looking for it, but it found us just the same. We spent so long running from the dead and the crows that it’s going to be an adjustment to get used to not being chased.”

 

She looked at him in concern. “If they find out I’m with you, they will chase you.”

 

“How are they going to find out? Are you going to tell them?”

 

She looked at her hands. “How can I help?”

 

“Heal. Then’ll we’ll talk about what you can do.”

 

“It’s getting better each day,” she said with a smile. “I can lift my arm again.”

 

“Nothing can keep the dragon queen down.”

 

That haunted look crept onto her face again. “Yes, some things can.”

 

“A rider comes. Stark banner.”

 

“Inside, dragon queen,” he said as he ushered her to the stairs, Ghost following behind her. He watched her go into the Lord Commander’s chambers and the gate was opened to permit the rider from Winterfell. “I’m looking for Tormund Giantsbane.”

 

“I’m Tormund,” he said and the rider climbed from his horse.

 

“I have a message from Lady Sansa Stark.”

 

He looked around at his people as the man held out the scroll to him. “I don’t read,” he admitted. “None of us do.”

 

The rider broke the seal and read it out loud. “Daenerys Targaryen has been killed for war crimes by Jon Snow. Jon Snow is the heir to the Iron Throne but has rejected his title and Brandon Stark will take his place as King of the Seven Kingdoms. The Free Folk are welcome to the lands of the Gift and anywhere North of the Wall without having to pay fealty.”

 

Tormund looked at him in confusion. “And?”

 

“I-I was just told to ride here and tell you that.”

 

“You told me. You can go back now.” The man made a sour face and climbed back on his horse. He looked at the man with a tilt of his head. “Wait, do you know where Jon Snow is? Is he back in Winterfell?”

 

“He wasn’t when I left.”

 

Tormund nodded. “Now you can leave.”

 

As the rider left his people gathered around him. “They think she’s dead.”

 

Tormund grunted in response. “We’ll let them think that.”

 

“They tried to kill the dragon queen.”

 

“They said war crimes. What does that mean?”

 

Tormund took a deep breath and was about to answer them when her voice cut through them all. “It means I killed innocent people. I burned them in the streets of King’s Landing when I went to take the city.”

 

“Why?” one of the women asked. “Why did you do that?”

 

She shook her head. “Madness,” she said softly. “It was a mistake. A horrible, horrendous mistake I can’t erase or take back. If you want to make me leave, I will.”

 

One of the other women shook her head. “You saved us at the big battle. You and your dragon. I think we should use you.”

 

“She killed innocents.”

  
“We’ve all killed innocents,” one of them chimed. “She stays.”

 

Daenerys looked around concerned and Tormund stepped forward. “Because of the debt we owe you for saving all of our lives at Winterfell, you stay. And no more will be said about it. Daenerys will be one of us. We’ll teach her our ways. We’ll protect the baby she’s carrying.”

 

She put her hand over her belly and Tormund gave her a nod. “I don’t deserve this.”

 

“Everyone deserves a second chance. We got one because of Jon Snow. Seems only fair we give the woman who saved us one.”

 

He could see tears welling in her eyes as she gave him a small nod. “I’m a fast learner.”

 

Tormund nodded. “There. Teach her something she can learn with only one arm,” he said softly. “And remember, if you hurt her, chances are that dragon and that direwolf will rip you to pieces.”

 

*~*


	2. The Little Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys fits in well with the Free Folk, becoming one with their people. A rider from the South threatens to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this first chapter is overwhelming. I hope you all continue to like this story. It is told completely from Tormund's POV so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Huge thanks to justwandering-neverlost for betaing and making the beautiful mood board you see. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I know some people have an issue with what Dany did and what Jon did and how could I ever be able to bring them back together? I'm a firm believer in redemption arcs. Some of my favorite couples ever have been mortal enemies to lovers. I have to believe that they could find their way back from this. If that's not for you, well, stop reading now.

 

 

The longer she was around the people, the more she seemed to open up to them. She listened to their stories and told some of her own. He could see when they were stories of pain as she would get that haunted look on her face. It was the same one she would get when anyone mentioned Jon Snow. 

 

How she was coping with that, he didn’t know. Living with the knowledge that the person you love had actively tried to kill you would be horrendous. But then, she was also carrying his child. And when she would touch her stomach, she would almost look happy.

 

“How is the little one, today?” Tormund asked as he came in to bring her more vegetables to cut for the stew being made that night. The hothouse within the keep was providing what food the hunters weren't able to bring back. Drogon had actually dropped a steer within their walls one day and then flown North. 

 

She gave him a small smile. “Moving around a lot. Shouldn’t be long now and you’ll be able to feel it.”

 

He pulled up a stool beside her and sighed. “When my wife was carrying our daughters, she complained about how uncomfortable she was. She continued walking along with the rest of us, but she was miserable. You never look like that when it comes to the baby.”

 

She put the knife down and looked at him, her expression serious. “I’ve been pregnant once before. But a witch...cursed my husband and child and I lost them both.” She shook her head. “She cursed me and said I would never have another child. I would be barren for the rest of my life.  _ When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east _ ,” she said softly. “I suppose Jon was right.”

 

“That seems unlikely, but what did he say?” he joked and he almost got a smile out of her, he could tell.

 

“We were talking about the fact that I couldn’t have children and he asked me who told me that. I told him ‘The witch who murdered my husband’. He actually rolled his eyes at me,” she said with a slight laugh and shook her head. “He said ‘Did it ever occur to you that she might not have been a reliable source of information?’”

 

He snorted. “He proved it wrong, didn’t he?”

 

She nodded and looked at her hands. “And he’ll never know,” she said softly. 

 

Tormund wrinkled his nose. “You know, when I met Jon Snow, he was a prisoner. But he’d killed one of his crow brothers so they could let him get in with us and figure out our plans. I told him if he betrayed us I’d kill him. He fell in love with one of our women, Ygritte, and her with him. But in the end, he revealed which side he was on and she tracked him, put three arrows in him, but let him live,” he said all of this softly. “She was furious at him for betraying her, but she still loved that boy and he loved her. She died in his arms. He took her beyond the wall and burned her body because she still meant something to him.”

 

She gave him a small smile. “You didn’t see what I did, Tormund. How many people I killed. And I didn’t die in his arms. Drogon took me and flew off.”

 

“And brought you to the place where Jon Snow became a true man. To a people who respect you for what you’ve done but respect you more for what you’re doing, now,” he said firmly. “Stop living in the past. It won’t do your baby any good. It won’t do you any good, either. It’s done. You can’t change it.”

 

She closed her eyes and turned back to chopping vegetables. “I would if I could.”

 

He nodded as he stood. “That matters to me. It should matter to you, too.”

 

*~*

 

“A rider approaches.”

 

Tormund went to the wall and saw that the rider didn’t have a banner with them, but instead a heavy cloak and a dark head.  _ No _ . 

 

“Open the gate,” he ordered.

 

As he came closer, Tormund looked around. “No one says anything about the dragon queen. I’ll tell him,” he said softly. “Elsa, go be with her and tell her to stay out of sight.”

 

The woman rushed away and into the kitchen. Jon rode into the yard and he looked ten years older than when they had left. He had to admit, it was good to see him. He stepped forward and hugged him. “My little crow.”

 

“Hope you don’t mind adding another to your ranks.”

 

Tormund looked around. “Let’s talk inside. You must be tired.”

 

He nodded. “Aye. I rode straight here from King’s Landing.”

 

He ushered him away and into the office of the Lord Commander. “I thought you would stay south now that you’re the heir to the Iron Throne,” he teased. 

 

Jon shook his head. “I don’t want that fucking crown. I never did.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You seem to know some of it.”

 

He shrugged. “Let’s hear it from you.”

 

Jon rubbed a hand over his face. “When I got South, I found out that she lost her green dragon, the one I rode in battle, and her advisor Missandei. They beheaded the girl in front of her.” He shook his head. “When I got to her island, I was met by her advisor, the bald one, and he started talking about unseating her and putting me in her place.”

 

“Why?” Tormund was confused by this. Had she done something before that had made them think she wasn’t fit to lead?

 

“I had the better claim.”

 

Tormund tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“My father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, her older brother. People would have wanted me because I was a man.”

 

Tormund scoffed. “As if a cock is a reason someone makes a good leader.”

 

“He was already speaking about treason. When I saw her, she was...broken,” he said softly. “I just simply thought she was grieving for Missandei, but she had lost so much. Her dragon, Jorah, Missandei, the faith of her advisors. She said that no one loved her.”

 

“You love her.”

 

He nodded then rubbed a hand over his thick beard. “I told her that. But...I don’t know. The revelation that she was my aunt...it bothered me.”

 

This confused Tormund greatly. Aunt and nephew, niece and uncle, and cousins were together all the time in the Free Folk. Southerners and their beliefs. He was curious why it would bother Jon, though. “Why?”

 

“Because she was my  _ aunt _ .”

 

“Did you know that when you started fucking her?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t. You loved her. It’s not like she was your sister.”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “She felt like I had betrayed her. She begged me not to tell Sansa and Arya. I thought I could trust them to keep the secret,” he shook his head. “She was right. Sansa told Tyrion and Tyrion spread it just like she knew he would,” he said as he paced the room. “We took King’s Landing with hardly any loss of life and they rang the bells to signal defeat.”

 

He sat in his chair again and put his head in his hands. “She just...started destroying the city. The men began slaughtering the soldiers that surrendered. There was so much ash in the air, it looked like it was snowing,” he said softly.

 

“That why you stabbed her?”

 

He frowned, not even questioning how Tormund already knew that detail. “I went to her, to see if there was any remorse.” He shook his head. “I didn’t want to do it,” he said with tears in his eyes. “I loved her. I still love her and I killed her. I became everything I hate. Oathbreaker. Queenslayer. Kinslayer. I just...didn’t want anyone else to die.”

 

Tormund stood and poured a horn of ale for Jon and handed it to him. “Drink.”

 

Jon reached out and took it from him and drank it. He winced. “Is it possible it tastes worse every time?”

 

“No,” he said with a slight smirk. “Drink some more.”

 

Jon took another gulp and leaned over. “You told me before I left that I had the true North in me, and you’re right. I’m here because it feels like home.”

 

“Drink,” Tormund ordered and Jon took another swallow and handed it over. “Trust me, Jon Snow, you want to drink all of it.”

 

He shook his head. “Vomiting is not my idea of fun.”

 

“Good cause this isn’t going to be fun and you’ll wish you had. So drink it.”

 

Jon looked at him warily. “To be honest, I just want to sleep.”

 

He nodded. “Drink. It will help with that too.”

 

Jon finished all that was in the horn and placed it on the table. “Do you know the last thing she said to me?”

 

Tormund nodded. “ _ I knew you would betray me, too _ .”

 

His spine straightened as he looked at Tormund in confusion and horror. “How–?”

 

“You see, a little over two moons ago, her dragon landed outside of these gates and she was on top of him. Alive,” he answered. 

 

Jon stood from his chair and propped his hands on the table. “That’s not true.”

 

He looked his friend in the eye, seeing the sorrow and pain there and it hurt him. He couldn’t imagine what the already broody Jon Snow had been torturing himself with since, but it had weighed on him as it weighed on her. “It’s true, Jon Snow. You didn’t kill her. She’s  _ alive _ . She’s healing. She’s also pregnant.”

 

He looked at him sharply and Tormund helped him back into his chair before he fell to the ground. He shook his head. “It’s...not possible.”

 

Tormund frowned. “You said you didn’t see any remorse, and I can tell you now, that’s all she feels. Your sister sent a messenger here to tell us you killed her but swore off the throne. She offered to leave to keep us from coming to harm. But you see, I have a long memory when it comes to people who save my life and the lives of my people.” He took a deep breath. “Daenerys did both. I don’t know what happened once you all got South, but I know that while she was in the North, she protected people, put her men between us and death, and herself in danger to ride on the dragon.”

 

Jon swiped at his eyes. “That’s not who she was at the end.”

 

“It wasn’t the end. She still lives. She’s learned to cook, sew, even string up bows. She tells stories to the children, knows every man, woman and child’s name. She wakes up screaming down the castle walls from nightmares.” He took a deep breath. Trying to find the right words to give to his friend to bring some measure of comfort. “You might not have seen remorse, but I promise you, it’s all she feels now. Except when it comes to that baby,” he said as he stood. “Touching her belly is the only time she smiles. And I’ll be honest, we’re not going to let you try to kill her. She’s one of ours, now. We’ve claimed her as we claimed you.”

 

Jon stood. “Tormund, she burned innocent women and children,” he said with a shake of his head. “She wasn’t sorry for any of it.”

 

“Then I can see we’ll have to keep you apart,” he said softly. “We won’t let you hurt her or that baby.”

 

“Tormund...”

 

“Jon Snow, I’ve known you to be one of the most honorable men I ever met. I respect you for it. You gave the Free Folk the chance to continue living, saved as many as you could at Hardhome. And that’s what we’re giving to her. The mother of dragons. The woman who lost a dragon to save our lives. The woman who sacrificed her armies to protect all of us.” He sighed. “I’ve been watching her and she regrets what she did. I haven’t seen anyone look like that since you came back from the fucking dead,” he said softly. “But we’ll keep you apart if we need to.”

 

Jon wiped at his eyes and looked at his hands. “Ask her what she wants.”

 

Tormund shook his head. “No. You should be the one to ask her.”

 

“You just said you’ll keep us separated.”

 

He nodded. “If that’s what you both decide,” he said softly. “Come on.”

 

Jon followed him out of the room and down the path to the mess hall. She was pacing in the middle of several of the women, all who were trying to get her to calm down and tell her it wasn’t good for the baby. 

 

“Everyone out,” he commanded and several of the women gave wary looks at Jon as they passed. Tormund closed the doors behind them and Jon took a few steps toward her only for her to back away and Ghost to put himself between them. “Jon and I have talked and we think you should both decide what you want to do. We won’t turn either of you away, you’ve done too much for our people for anyone to agree to that. But we also won’t have either of you kill the other.”

 

Tormund moved to sit on the edge of one of the tables between them. When they were both silent he heaved a sigh. “This is the part where you talk.”

 

Jon shook his head and looked at her. “Did you know about the baby before?”

 

“I didn’t know,” she said softly. “Would that have stayed your hand?” she asked softly. He looked away from her and Tormund thought it was a valid question. “You tried to kill me. Was it only because I burnt the city?”

 

“Isn’t that enough?” he snapped.

 

She nodded and sat on the bench. “Yes. But...you said you loved me and then you stabbed me,” she whispered. “How is that love?”

 

“I was trying to save people. You weren’t thinking in your right mind. You were a danger to everyone you were near. You killed hundreds of thousands of people, Dany–”

 

“Don’t call me that,” she said as she looked up at him with fiery eyes. “I know what I did. I live with the horror of it every day. But I also live with the horror that the man I loved, whose child grows inside me, tried to end my life. You found out who you were and you pulled away from me. You betrayed me when you told Sansa and Arya. Varys began plotting behind my back, plotting to have me killed. When I needed you...I felt more alone than I had felt since I was sold to Drogo by my brother.” The tears fell down her face and Tormund looked away. He hated to see her cry. “My only family in this world betrayed me.”

 

“You betrayed the realm, just as Varys said you would. I loved you but wouldn’t let you kill Tyrion or my family. That’s what you threatened to do.”

 

“And so you killed me. Your  _ family _ .”

 

“You’re not dead.”

 

“Not from lack of trying,” she rebutted. Tormund chanced a glance at her and noticed that her hands weren’t rubbing over her belly. “So, now what?”

 

Jon shook his head. “I don’t know.”

 

“Perhaps you’d be better situated in Winterfell with your sister. After all, you two are well suited.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll never go back there. There’s nothing left for me. Perhaps Dragonstone is more suited to you.”

 

“I’ve felt more at home here, with Tormund and his people, than I have the entire time I’ve been in Westeros. I’ll not leave them.”

 

Tormund stood from where he was seated. “Well, that solves it. You’ll both stay and we’ll keep you away from each other.”

 

She nodded and turned to leave the room, Ghost following behind her. Jon put his head in his hands for a moment then let out a roar and punched the table. He looked torn, frustrated, and sadder than he could remember. They were both right and both wrong, but neither of them would get very far as long as they allowed anger to cloud their views. 

 

“Come on, Jon Snow, we’ll find you a room.”


	3. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund isn't as simple as he looks. He has a plan, and the Free Folk are more than willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheWolvenStorm and justwandering-neverlost for betaing this for me. You are both amazing and I love you dearly. JW made the gorgeous mood board you see here.
> 
> I did not watch the finale and I never will. I know what happens, I don't need it recapped for me. However, I hope this makes your nights better and brings a smile to your faces. In our world, Jonerys will never die. We keep them alive by continuing to tell the story that only we can tell. That only we are brave enough to tell. If you've never written a word in your life or if you read if you write constantly, Jonerys belong to us now and only we can do them justice.
> 
> The Jonerys community is still alive and well if the comments section of this fic is anything to go by. I've had readers who I know by their user names, anons, and some people who lurk and have never commented before come out and talk to me because they feel just as cheated as I do. I love you all. I appreciate your support. Thank you, from the very bottom of my heart.
> 
> I will post the last chapter tomorrow and I hope you all enjoy it.

 

Their attempts to keep Jon and Daenerys apart had worked spectacularly. The Free Folk were all in on it, agreeing equally that they didn’t want either of them to leave and so it was interesting to watch how if one was inside, the other was outside. But even that didn’t work all the time. He’d seen Jon come out to the yard one night to find Dany sitting around a fire with some of the children telling the story of how she hatched her eggs. He’d turned around and walked inside when the others spotted him, a few even stood, clearly telling him to go away.

 

They all knew Jon had tried to kill her and that she was carrying his baby. They all knew that she had killed scores of innocent people when she went to King’s Landing. But they had taken to them both. He had thought they might be more loyal to Jon, but that wasn’t the case. They appeared to be just as loyal to her. She worked beside them, listened to their horrors and learned about their way of life. She helped prepare their food, mend new furs with the others in the tribe, and was even teaching a few how to read from the books in Castle Black’s library.

 

Jon was equally committed, helping hunt for food, training those who wanted to learn how to fight with a sword, and even cooked a few meals when Daenerys was busy with something else. But Tormund knew once they started ranging beyond the wall, it wouldn’t be so easy to keep them apart. They had to get used to being around one another. Daenerys continued to grow with his child every day, and at this rate, the child would be the one to suffer for the distance the most.  

 

“You know that they can’t be apart forever,” Elsa cautioned as she held her bow up and fired arrows at a target. When she was out of arrows, she leaned against the bow and frowned. “You know that, right? We won’t be able to lock them in rooms away from each other out there.”

 

“He tried to kill her and she’s fucking pissed about it. I can’t do much about that.”

 

Elsa frowned and put her hands on her hips. “We have to remind them who they were before they went South. They rode dragons together, they loved, they fucked, there’s a baby to prove it.” She heaved a sigh. “We have to work harder to bring them together.”

 

“The goal was to keep them apart,” Tormund reminded.

 

Elsa smirked. “We can remind them how important they are to each other without them being in the same room.” She left him and he followed her as she propped a bag on the table and loaded in some of the supplies she needed to examine Daenerys. “Remind them they have a baby coming.”

 

Tormund was silent a moment then smiled. “Do you suppose she’d like a carrier for the baby once it’s born. So, she can carry it on her back?”

 

Elsa nodded. “That sounds lovely.”

 

“Ask her,” he said as he gripped her elbow and walked her toward the keep. “I have an idea but I want her to ask for it.”

 

Elsa smiled and patted his cheek. “Very clever.”

 

*~*

 

He decided to approach them individually. “Jon Snow,” he said jovially. “Come here, lad.”

 

Jon sheathed his sword and came to where Tormund was standing. “Put this on,” he said and helped Jon lace his arms through the straps and then dropped two large rocks inside the pack. “How does that feel?”

 

“Heavy,” he answered. “What’s it for?”

 

“To carry your baby,” he said as if Jon was stupid. “Can you walk in it–?”

 

Jon shrugged it off and shook his head. “It’s fine. Who made this?”

 

“I did! I’ve got two daughters, you think I don’t know how to make things for babies? Besides, you can’t expect her to do all the holding. She’s been carrying that baby all this time. When it gets here, you’ll need to pull your own weight.”

 

Jon shook his head. “She’d never let me.”

 

Tormund cocked his head to the side. “She’s the one that told me to make this.”

 

“What?”

 

He nodded. “She said she’d need a way to carry the baby through the snow and I told her about it. I said I could make it so it could fit you, too, and she told me to make it. I already tested it on her. She asked me if it would fit you too.”

 

Jon glanced back at the castle and nodded. “It fits,” he said softly. He started to walk away then turned back to him. “Tell her I said ‘thank you’.”

 

He gave Jon a nod as a few of the women stood around him with the carrier. They all gave him sly smiles as he winked at them.

 

*~*

 

Tormund handed her the pristine white fur and she rubbed her hand over the thick pelt. “This is beautiful. What animal is it from?”

 

“A fucking bear. Came across it a few days ago. We didn’t lose anyone and we got him.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Is that what we ate last night?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She chuckled and smiled. “That’s good to know. I thought the elk was off,” she said as she kept running her hands over it. “Why are you giving this to me?”

 

“He told me to.” Her eyes flit up to his and then back to the fur. “Said you didn’t like the cold and since he’s the one that killed it he decided who it went to.”

 

She shook her head. “Give it back to him.”

 

“I can’t. It’s been given to you. Besides, it will be good to have the extra fur once the baby gets here and we start roaming. It gets much colder than this beyond the wall.”

 

Her face fell and she nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

 

“Keep it, chuck it into the fire, whatever you decide, it’s yours,” he said as he turned and walked to the door.

 

“Tormund?” He stopped and turned to look at her. “Tell him ‘thank you’.”

 

He nodded and left the room sharing a secretive smile with the men who helped skin the bear.

 

*~*

 

Tormund kept it up, suggesting things that they should give to each other and then giving them to the other. Soon it got to the point where he felt comfortable putting them in the same room together. He and Jon entered the mess hall, families scattered around the room eating a meal together, and there she was in the middle of it, serving food to the others and laughing as one of the little girls put her face to Daenerys’ belly. Even Tormund could see from where he was standing that the child was moving inside by the way the girl’s head moved and the wonderment in her eyes.

 

He cleared his throat. “Find somewhere to sit.”

 

“I shouldn’t be in here,” Jon argued.

 

“I’m eating now and you’re having a meal with me. Sit down,” he ordered. “Don’t worry, if you try to attack her, I’m certain Elsa will put her knife in your throat.”

 

He swallowed thickly and sat across from Tormund. But Jon’s eyes went back to her as she laughed with several of the men who said something to her and her retort had them all laughing in response. She stopped when she got to them, confusion and fear laced together on her face. Tormund chose to ignore that. “What’s that ya got?”

 

“Cabbage stew,” she answered and placed a bowl in front of him and then handed one to Jon, though he could see her hand was shaking. “Enjoy.”

 

She walked on to the next group and Jon ignored his meal as he continued to watch Daenerys move around the room, sharing kind words with everyone she saw.

 

“How far along would you say she is?” Tormund asked and Jon turned back to his stew.

 

“Can’t really say.”

 

“When did you two start fucking? We can narrow it down from there.”

 

“Please stop talking.”

 

“Was it before her dragon died rescuing us?”

 

Jon shook his head. “After. After our summit in King’s Landing. On the boat heading North.”

 

“She seduce you?”

 

Jon glared at him. “No.”

 

“Oh, so it was you? I didn’t think you had it in you,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“What do you mean?” Jon asked, his expression both confused and insulted.

 

Tormund huffed out a breath. “You’re just...not a selfish man. Anythin’ I’ve ever seen you do, you’ve done because it served other people. If you went after her, then I think you really loved her.”

 

“I do.”

 

Tormund asked with a quirk of his brow. “Do?”

 

Jon furrowed his brow. “I’m not stupid, Tormund. I knew when I went to her what I was doing. How dangerous and foolish it was.” He shook his head. “But I love her. And I knew she loved me.”

 

He glanced up at Daenerys who continued to glance at them. “I bet she was a hellcat in bed.”

 

“Tormund,” he warned.

 

“What? I’m just saying she looks like the type that would leave claw marks down your back and ride you until your eyes crossed.” They were both silent for a moment and then he chuckled. “I’m fucking right, aren’t I?”

 

“Shut up,” he said, but even Tormund saw the faraway look in his eye.

 

*~*

 

She stood at the table with him and Elsa as he examined the bows she had strung together. She had a knack for it, attributed to her little fingers. “Well done, Daenerys,” he said as he pulled back the bow. “We need to try it out,” he said as he grabbed an arrow and walked away from them. He clapped Jon on the shoulder as he sheathed his sword then handed him the bow and arrow. One of the men set up the target across the yard as others gathered around to watch.

 

Jon knocked his arrow, held it in place, and fired at the target, hitting the center of the bullseye. Some of the spectators cheered while those around Daenerys praised her work on the bow.

 

She gave them smiles and Tormund looked at Jon. “Good piece of work, isn’t it?”

 

He nodded. “It’s strung perfectly,” he said. “Good piece of wood, too.”

 

“She did the string. I think it’s her tiny little hands that make her so good at it,” he said as he walked away. Tormund and Jon both turned in time to see one of the men leaning against the table, leering at her as he talked to her. Jon started to cross the yard, but Tormund’s hand stilled him. “You got no claim on her,” he reminded.

 

Jon wrenched away, looking defeated. “She’s carrying my child.”

 

“Aye. And you stabbed her. Can’t blame her for being a little weary around you.”

 

They both watched as she gave the man a smile and walked away from him and into the keep. “We should teach her how to defend herself,” Tormund said with a nod. “At least give her a weapon.”

 

*~*

 

Jon had just given him his dragonglass dagger to give to Dany when he entered the library and found her leaning over the table, clutching her stomach and breathing harshly. He was at her side in an instant and she gripped his hand so hard he was sure she’d broken his fingers. When she started breathing normally, he stared at her in concern. “It’s too early for the baby.”

 

She nodded and looked at him with fear in her eyes. “I know,” she said shakily.

 

He started to rush her to her room when she cried out at another pain, gripping him just as hard as the first time. “You gotta breathe, dragon queen.”

 

She began panting and when it subsided he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her chambers and called for Elsa, the midwife. As she came rushing inside he noticed a crowd forming outside the room. Jon Snow was climbing up the steps quickly, pushing past the others. Tormund ushered him inside as two other women followed them in, taking orders from Elsa.

 

“What’s happening?” Jon asked as he moved closer to the bed.

 

“The baby is coming.”

 

Jon shook his head. “It’s too early,” he said softly, terror etched in his tone.

 

“Not for the baby,” Elsa replied and looked up at him. “Are you staying or leaving?”

 

Tormund watched as Dany and Jon looked at one another and her hand went out to him. He wondered if Jon would reject it, but he stepped forward and took her hand in his. “Staying.”

 

“What about you, Tormund? Staying or leaving?”

 

“Staying,” he said as he looked at Daenerys. “If that’s alright with you.”

 

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. “It’s fine. Please.”

 

The midwife and the other women worked around the room, Tormund helping where he could. He flashed back to all the times he and Jon had locked eyes on a battlefield either as enemies or friends. They’d been through it all and survived. He’d seen the man climb on a dragon to defend the people of this world against the dead, but as his friend watched Daenerys groan in pain, he looked more helpless than ever.

 

The others outside were clamoring to know what was happening, if the baby had come yet. Some even worried if it was a good idea to have them in the same room together, all hopeful that they could mend what was broken between them, but a few still held doubts. He would occasionally pop out of the room and give them updates when their knocking becomes too much.

 

It was well past the hour of the wolf when Jon was propped behind her, holding both hands, whispering in her ear that she could do it. Only a few moments later and the baby was in the midwife’s arms. It was much bigger than he thought it would be at this stage. The little boy let out a long wail to signal his arrival. He watched as the baby was placed on Dany's chest, her arms immediately going around him, holding him like the little treasure he was. She was sobbing as she leaned her head against Jon’s. His little crow was brushing his fingers against the dark head of hair of his son before he placed a kiss on her temple.

 

But the midwife let out a gasp and everyone’s attention focused on her. Her smile was wide as she looked at everyone in the room. “What?” Tormund asked.

 

“This is a surprise.”

 

Tormund somehow knew before the others and started laughing. “There’s two?”

 

She nodded and smiled. “There are,” she smiled at Daenerys. “That explains why you’re giving birth so early.”

 

Tormund immediately started laughing at the look of shock on Jon and Daenerys’ faces. Daenerys seemed almost oblivious to it where Jon narrowed his eyes at him. They cleaned up the baby as he settled against his Mama’s chest. Jon was rubbing a cooled rag over her face and neck. When it came time for the next baby, Daenerys gave him a look and a nod.

 

Tormund stepped forward and took the wiggling baby into his arms, keeping the fur wrapped around the child as he held him. The lad had Jon’s scowl already and he chuckled to himself at the thought. Jon was back to holding the dragon queen, urging her to push. The little boy in his arms was small, born early because there were two. He hoped for their sake that they lived. He didn’t know how much more trauma Jon and Daenerys could take if they lost one or both. It would break his heart, for sure. He watched as Elsa guided Dany with soothing words as she pushed.

 

It felt like it took longer for the second baby than the first. He looked down into the face of the little one he was holding and smiled. He was happy for them. Even if things between Jon and Daenerys went back to being awkward, they had this between them. This precious moment.

 

The second baby’s cries filled the room and Daenerys fell back against Jon, utterly exhausted. The baby was given to her and he noticed her hold was just as tight even if she looked ready to pass out. He watched the women clean up around them, and when Jon moved out from behind her, he walked over and handed the little boy to his father. “What was that one?”

 

“A girl,” Daenerys answered. “A beautiful little girl,” she said as she pressed her lips to the baby’s brow.

 

Elsa gave him a look as she passed, ushering him out of the room. “I’ll go tell everyone,” he said with a smile. He walked to the door and turned back to see Daenerys with her head resting on Jon’s shoulder as they were smiling down at the little bundles wrapped in their arms.


	4. The Free Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Free Folk prepared to leave Castle Black when a dangerous threat comes to loom over them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to TheWolvenStorm for doing the beta job on this chapter. You're lovely, thank you!
> 
> To justwandering-neverlost, thank you for your support and the gorgeous mood board.
> 
> I only hope that this makes some of you feel better. I know that the mood is pretty somber, but I hope this brings some of you peace.

 

Two moons had passed and they were finally preparing to leave Castle Black. Jon was using his horse to pack as many supplies as they could carry. He currently had the little boy strapped in the carrier on his back while Daenerys had the little girl in a sling around her neck, close to her body. He was saying something to her and she gave him a bright smile. Since the birth of the babies, he’d watch them grow closer. They were no longer being kept apart but seemed to be drawn to one another. 

 

He knew that Jon would visit in the middle of the night, and more than once he had gone to greet Dany and the babies and he’d found Jon asleep in the corner with one of the little ones resting on his chest. As for Daenerys, he noticed her eyes following Jon wherever he went, her soft smiles when she’d find him cooing over the babies. They talked in hushed tones to one another, sharing secret smiles. He was glad to see it, happy to know that they were trudging through a path forward. 

 

He knew Jon was still in love with her and had caught him near tears as he would hold his children. He would only say that he’d almost missed out on this. As far as he knew, neither had apologized to the other, but then he thought sometimes you didn’t need to say the words when your actions could speak volumes. Tormund also thought it was telling that Jon was quick to intercede when one of the other men would help her with something and that she would walk over and hand him one of the babies when one of the women got too close.

 

Jon had also started calling her Dany, again, and she was letting him.

 

He was torn from his musings as one of the men from the rampart called down. “A rider!”

 

The two looked at each other and he quickly took off the carrier and handed it to Elsa. The two women went inside to hide Daenerys. The rider flew the Stark sigil and the Free Folk gathered around as Jon stepped forward. “From Lady Sansa.”

 

Jon took the missive and read it, then looked back at the man. “You delivered it. On your way,” he said coldly.

 

The man didn’t look happy about it, but he left the same way he’d come. Tormund stepped up to him and frowned. “What is it?”

 

“We need to leave. Before noon.”

 

“Why?”

 

He looked at Tormund and frowned. “Follow me.”

 

They walked into the room where Daenerys and the babies were waiting and found her pacing. She stopped when she saw the grave look on Jon’s face. “They know I’m here,” she said softly.

 

He nodded and looked at Tormund. “They know that the Free Folk are hiding you, yes.”

 

“Who is they?” Tormund questioned.

 

“Sansa,” she said softly, an accusing tone to her voice.

 

Jon closed his eyes and sighed, it was still a sticking point between them. He knew that Jon’s sister or cousin, whatever he called her, was something they didn’t discuss. She hated Daenerys and Daenerys blamed her for nearly getting her killed by her bald advisor. Jon hated that she had betrayed her word and told someone else, but he admitted to Tormund that Daenerys had been right and Sansa hadn’t been the woman he thought she was. When Jon looked up at Daenerys, even Tormund could see the pain on his face and hear it in his voice when he spoke, “She’s declared you a war criminal and has ordered that the Free Folk turn you over or suffer the consequences.”

 

“We don’t answer to her,” Elsa insisted. 

 

“She doesn’t care,” Jon said. He looked at Daenerys with a frown. “What do you want to do?” He was asking Daenerys, and to Tormund, his question stated that he would be by her side no matter what. There was more here than their past to worry about, after all. Tormund knew what his people would do. They would fight for them if it came to it. He only hoped that dragon of hers was still around somewhere. That could make the odds increasingly in their favor.

 

“Protect my children,” she said fiercely. She stepped toward Jon and put a hand on his arm. “We need to leave. Immediately.”

 

Tormund rubbed a hand over his beard. “Go along the top of the wall to one of the other keeps and leave from there. Once we’re beyond the Wall, they’re in our territory.”

 

“Where do we go?” Daenerys asked, worry twisting her brow and tears filled her eyes. 

 

“We’ll meet up at the Fist,” he said to Tormund. “We’ll go through Greyguard or one of the other castles and we’ll meet you there in a few days.”

 

Tormund nodded and hugged them both. “Be safe. Ghost needs to be with you.”

 

He watched them load up in the elevator. Elsa stepped next to him. “Will we see them again?”

 

“I’m sure of it,” he said as he turned back to their people, telling them they needed to hurry. 

 

As they prepared to leave a group of soldiers rode through the gates, flying the Stark sigil. The man from earlier looked around. There were eight of them, all armed, and the leader was the one who had come through earlier. “I’m looking for Jon Snow.”

 

“He’s not here,” Elsa answered, her arms folded over her chest and her chin tilted up in defiance.

 

The man rolled his eyes. “I know he is. I saw him just this morning.”

 

“Aye, and you’re little visit let him know to get as far as he fucking could away from all of this,” Tormund said as he stepped forward.

 

“We have reason to believe you are protecting the dragon queen,” the soldier responded.

 

“The dragon queen died,” Elsa lied. “Everyone in the world knows that.”

 

“Not according to King Bran. His sister, Lady Sansa, Wardeness of the North, demands you turn her over or we will take you all in to Winterfell.”

 

The Free Folk all withdrew their weapons. “You can try, boy. But you will fail.”

 

This gave the man pause, realizing they were outnumbered. He stuttered as he spoke, clearly not expecting such resistance, “L-Lady Sansa doesn’t want a-a fight with you.”

 

“Then you can tell her not to start one,” he grumbled, holding his ax in his hands. “Fuck off back South. We’re leaving.”

 

“If you do not turn over the dragon queen, Lady Sansa has forbidden you from ever crossing the wall again.” 

 

Tormund looked around at his people, their war-weary faces and lowered his head. He turned to the man on the horse and all but growled. “We fought for Winterfell, twice. Gave good men to see that her family got their home back. We protected it when the army of the dead came marching south. If the Lady of Winterfell thinks we have the dragon queen, she can come to claim her for herself. We’re leaving.”

 

He ushered his people toward the tunnel. The little ones in front and he closed the gate behind them. He rushed them through the tunnel and into the woods, hoping they could hide amongst the trees. He knew what mounted knights could do to his people on the ground. He stayed behind to make sure they weren’t being followed or tracked. He felt it was telling that Jon’s sister still pursued the dragon queen when she’d been living with them for the better part of a year. They lived peaceful lives, and now with the babies, Jon Snow was actually happy. Him and the dragon queen. 

 

*~*

 

They’d been at the Fist for over a week and Tormund was now worried that Jon and Daenerys hadn’t made it. They should have been there three days ago. And as the hour grew later, he had resigned himself that they had died. 

 

A great roar filled the air above them followed by the flapping of wings. There was no rider, only the dragon. How they could have used him against Sansa’s troops. But through the brush, they saw Ghost followed by the black horse. Jon was leading it by the reigns, the baby strapped to his back as Daenerys walked beside him, the other held in a sling in front of her. He rushed out to greet them first, careful of each with the baby. They were dirty, exhausted, and looked like they could use a good meal, but they were there.

 

“I was starting to lose hope,” he admitted.

 

Jon gave him a small smile. “It takes a long time to travel with infants.”

 

Dany nodded. “We’re sorry we scared you.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re alive.”

 

Jon hugged him again. “You didn’t have any more problems with Sansa’s men?”

 

He shook his head. “But if your brother is feeding her information, I don’t think we’ll ever be safe.”

 

Jon looked at Dany and took her hand. “You will. Your people will. We’ve been talking about it and we’re not going to stay with you. It’s too dangerous. They’ll always hunt Dany...”

 

He clapped Jon on the shoulder and put a finger in his face as he spoke, “Jon Snow, shut up or I’ll hit you. Neither of you is leaving. You’re part of the Free Folk, now.” He looked around at the other faces standing in the crowd, all equally happy to see them. Different tribes all represented amongst them. Except the Thens. He hated the fucking Thens. He turned back to Jon and gave him a smile. “We are finally united. You helped do that. You’re part of us and we’ll fight for you as you have both fought for us.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Dany leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a smile and realized that she accepted them as they had accepted her. She was part of their clan now. No longer a dragon queen, but a wildling. “Where can we go?”

 

“North. Farther North. The Lands of Always Winter,” Elsa suggested, standing at his side. 

 

Dany shook her head. “That’s a horrible name.”

 

Tormund laughed. “Aye, but it’s accurate. Come, rest. We’ll pack up tomorrow and go.”

 

Jon handed the little boy off to Tormund who happily took him, amazed by how much he had already changed in such a short span of time. One of the other women took Elisa from Daenerys, the little girl wrapped in the white fur that had been given to her by Jon. As the people walked away to continue their work, Tormund spoke in low hushed tones to the two of them. “What if your sister  _ does _ come after you?”

 

He looked at Dany who put a gentle hand on his arm. Jon looked back at him with determination and sadness. “That’s why Drogon is around. The lives of her soldiers will be on her hands.”

 

*~*

 

They found a set of caves in the mountains. They set up camps in each one, finding that it helped to keep them out of the wind. He was seated against the wall, bouncing the little boy, telling him stories of Hardhome and how his father had fought to save his people. The little boy stared up at him with bright eyes, fighting sleep. Tormund could get the babies to sleep better than most people. The only one who had a better touch was Dany and that’s because she could feed them to sleep. Personally, if he had a choice between going to sleep listening to stories or sucking at a woman’s teet, he’d choose the later every time.

 

Their clan had become a true family. Everyone pulling their own weight. Dany had proven to have a great proficiency with a sword, and Jon pushed others away that wanted to teach her. He’d watch them together, Jon standing behind her, holding her close, his hands covering hers as he showed her how to do the movements. He’d personally interrupted them kissing twice, much to their displeasure. But he was glad to see that things were mending between them.

 

He looked down at little Aemon who had slipped his thumb into his mouth and patted him. He remembered when his girls were that young and how they had liked being near him, too. They were gone, taken from him years before. His own wife tried to go South and he’d never seen them again. It still sent pain through his chest. He’d made them leave and he had to hope they had made it somewhere safe, but the truth was he didn’t know and never would. So, he stuck with his people, and now there were two babies that the clan would help raise. That brought him some peace.

 

He finally got little Aemon to sleep and was taking him back to his parents. Elsa was holding the little girl as she sat around the fire with a group of women and talked. 

 

He stopped outside of Jon and Dany’s tent when he heard the unmistakable sound of a woman’s moan. He chuckled to himself. “Remember, Jon Snow, slick like baby seals,” he hollered before he took the baby and sat beside Elsa and the others, telling stories about the battle of Winterfell when the Dragon Queen and King Crow climbed on the dragons and battled the army of the dead, with himself standing victorious on a mountain of bodies.

 

It was sometime later, Tormund was happy to note, that both Jon Snow and the dragon queen emerged from their tent, disheveled, pink-cheeked, but looking rather pleased with themselves as they came to collect their children. Daenerys took little Aemon while Jon held Elisa. “You have the magic touch,” Daenerys said as she held the sleeping boy.

 

Tormund smirked at her. “Sounded to me like Jon Snow does, too.”

 

She laughed while Jon turned bright red. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. “He does. He always has,” she said as she walked away, Jon glaring at him before he followed her. 

 

Elsa nudged him with her elbow. “Come along.”

 

“Where are we going?” He asked as she took him by the hand, leading him towards her tent.

 

“To see how good your touch is.”


End file.
